The Olden Sun
by dudeashguy
Summary: Apollo is banished by Zeus for helping in raising Gaea. The gods are clueless as to who shall ride the sun chariot in Apollo's absence. A divine being of olden times, believed to be faded, reappears and desires for the chariot. With Percy by his side, will Helios regain his old stature as the mighty Sun God?


As the lovely Dawn broke upon the serene plains atop the Mountain of the gods, the atmosphere lacked a certain incandescent glow about it. There were sparse groups of nymphs and dryads but the air was dull and chilly. No sweet music of the Muses flowed through the ancient valleys serenading through rivers.

The son of Zeus, the archer of plagues, the rider of the Sun was going to be exiled on the mortal world for his role in waking up Gaea and almost destroying the cosmos.

Certainly one could argue the punishment was harsh but The Great Air-Bearing King of the gods thought differently. His sire by Leto was banished in Delos for the while until the decision would be formalised by the council of the Olympians.

It sucked to be Apollo.

* * *

The doors to the Hall of the Gods was ajar. An old but sturdy man stumbled through the path leading to the Hall. There was a lot of noise emanating from inside, the gods arguing in council. The old man didn't wish to make his presence known yet so he rested beside a glorious statue of bright-eyed Athena of the lovely tresses. He sensed that Poseidon, the ruler of the seas, the shaker of Earth was in the council too and so was Hades of the Underworld. This must have been important.

* * *

"Okay fellow gods, let's try this again, All in favour of letting Apollo face trials on Earth, raise your hands."

Sadly, none of the gods raised their hand except Zeus himself.

He cursed in ancient greek and decided that this was enough.

"So, as I , the king of the gods am in favour, Apollo will be banished to Earth as a mortal to undergo many trials to prove his worth. He needs to learn a lesson."

Poseidon sighed. He turned to Hades and rolled his eyes. Hades nodded with boredom.

Hera perked up, "If you would have allowed me to be a proper mother for him, this would never have happened!"

Artemis snorted. She distinctly remembered how 'caring' Hera was towards herself and her twin brother.

As usual, Athena was the one to stand up. She loudly cleared her throat with a little divine force so that Ares dropped his phone and mumbled a few curses. She had everyone's attention to herself.

She spoke in her smooth voice, "Father, I have always supported your decisions and will do so as long as people worship us gods. But perhaps... You should sleep on it because such haste can create pretty awkward consequences."

Zeus frowned. "I am not getting you, dear Athena."

"It is fine you banish Apollo but then that would mean an empty sun chariot and various domains upon which he presided. I am fully in favour of Apollo being banished because I am done with his haikus but it creates larger problems."

All the gods grumbled in agreement. Hermes said, "She has a point about his haikus. They would have been the death of me."

"Thank you, Hermes." Politely replied Athena.

"Oh Athena, the pleasure is all mine. Now how about we meet later to discuss how annoying Apollo's haikus are." Hermes finished with his devilish grin.

Athena shuddered. "Uh... let me get a rain check on that. As I was saying, we need to address the different problems his banishment would create."

Zeus brushed his beard in thought. "I didn't think of that," he admitted, "but that kid is going down and that's final."

Hades grumbled, "Good, let him die when he is human too, I could use an extra god down below. Perhaps he could entertain us with his many talents. I can't believe you pressed the 'EMERGENCY' button for this."

Zeus bellowed, "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"An emergency council where you make all the decisions. You haven't changed in the slightest brother. I second Hades' words." Said Poseidon.

"When is this gonna finish, I have got a date." Asked Aphrodite.

"Of course you do." Hephaestus grumbled.

Zeus yelled." Enough. Nobody leaves until I say so and neither does anybody talk without being asked by me."

This silenced the entire hall. Zeus may have been brash and arrogant but he had the authority of a true leader and could ably keep the Olympians in proper order.

"Now, my dear Athena, what do you suggest?"

"Father, most of Apollo's sphere of control can be managed by many of the minor gods and they will be happy to do so. There is only one thing which presents an impenetrable hurdle."

"The Sun Chariot.", finished Zeus.

Athena continued, "And I have the best of belief that Artemis should take over the duties of the chariot, because she is closely associated with Apollo and knows his ways best."

Artemis knew she was going to be a factor in the discussion sooner or later. She stood up.

"With all due respect Athena and father Zeus, but you miss the most important point. WE- me and Apollo are polar opposites, both literally and figuratively. I cannot ride with the sun just like how a boar can't hunt like a cheetah. I must politely disagree for the job, because I have my Hunters to take care of too."

Zeus announced, "Does anybody want to volunteer for riding the chariot temporarily? You will have to do it only till Apollo completes his trials!."

Hermes subtly mumbled under his breath," Good luck with that father. You are addressing selfish, immortal, divine gods here. Nobody will volunteer."

"I do."

Everybody turned towards the doors. Leaning on the wall was the figure of a old man in a reddish orange modern tunic and linen pants with white frazzled hair and just a hint of moustache and beard. This was the volunteer.

The hall was completely quietened to such an extent that even the air was audible. The air was turning rapidly from hot to cold to normal to hot as if it couldn't decide on one stratum. This signified the wild emotions of Zeus perfectly.

The old man spread his hands, "No fancy welcome for the old dude,eh?"

Zeus approached him with slow careful steps, glancing intently, "No, it cannot be. No, no, you have faded! How are you even here?"

The old man did a bow reminiscent of olden greek times. "My Lord." He addressed Zeus.

Ares stood up now, "Aright enough. Who are you? Father , who is he?"

Zeus was still observing the old man as his beard flicked with electricity. "He is, he is.."

"Helios, the actual Sun God" announced Artemis, her voice filled with awe.

Athena gasped. The Halls were filled with murmurs and whispers of the divine beings. The gods were unsettled. It wasn't everyday that faded gods appeared out of nowhere and made even Athena gasp. Athena was particularly notorious for being perfectly collected everytime but now, even she was having pangs of uncertainty.

And Athena hated it.

"You _are_ Helios, but how? Had you not faded along with your sister Selene?" She demanded. Artemis flinched when her predecessor's name was mentioned.

Helios smirked. "To be completely honest, I had never completely faded. I just chose not to... how do you say it... 'stick around' once my duties were relinquished by Phoebus Apollo, bless that boy, and I was excused by Zeus. I rested in my solitary isle along with my sister Selene. I observed everything of course, being the All-Knowing, All Hearing, All-Seeing eye of Zeus. I realised times were desperate and I was required by my Lord so I made myself present."

He turned to Artemis, "Selene is very impressed with you and sends her blessings, Artemis."

Zeus got over his surprise and hugged Helios. After Zeus finished, Helios did another ancient bow, "My Lord."

Zeus beamed with delight. "It is great to see you Helios! But what you ask of is impossible. You clearly don't have the old strength you were once so famous for. No no, I shan't risk it. You won't draw the chariot by yourself."

"I was your eye, lord Zeus. In the olden days you could see the whole of heavens and mortal lands through my eyes. You know how ably I drew my horses and rode the sun chariot. All gods here know how strong and sturdy I was then and I plan to get my old strength back. This I can only do by the Sun chariot because sunlight is the greatest rejuvenator."

Zeus walked among the gods. "What do you say fellow Olympians?"

Most of the gods muttered assent.

"No." Said Ares. He looked at Helios with absolute loathing as if he was an enemy Ares would gladly raze.

Helios smirked. "Still not over that exposing, are we?"

All the other gods smartly took a sudden interest in their surroundings. Aphrodite silently mouthed to her husband, Hephaestus- _Do something!_

Hephaestus stood up, "Helios, old friend. I am extremely glad to see you."

"A pleasure I return, Hephaestus."

"Yes. But you seem terribly thin. Why not you rest here in Olympus for a few days first before undertaking the taxing journeys?"

Helios' amber eyes steeled in resolve. He knelt before the gods.

"All Olympians. I humbly ask you to allow me to ride the sun chariot until my heir, Phoebus Apollo returns. You all know of my skill with the chariot, so please do not deem me ineligible on those terms. And I swear on the river Styx as soon as Zeus thinks Apollo has earned his godhood back, I shall comply to the fullest and step down. But I ask you to let me ride my chariot. I want to experience it again. I want to be strong again and I have devised ways to do it. Do not deprive me of this simple ask."

Athena nodded in approval of his speech. "He speaks wisely. I see no reason why not."

Artemis said, "I agree to grant." And all gods formally addressed their approval too.

Ares still said No. To prevent further awkwardness, Zeus spoke up. "Very well, Helios, you are allowed to ride the sun chariot. Now tell us your needs and we will ably supply them."

"I ask only this, lord Zeus. First, I understand my heir is banished on an island. I wish to meet him and get to know about my chariot. Then I wish some assistance for my first trip, as I am still not strong enough."

"Whom do you want Helios? Say it freely and if it's one of us we would gladly accompany you."

"No. I want a demigod, like all gods do. I wouldn't trouble you Olympians when there are lots of demigods about, will I?"

Helios briskly smiled as the gods murmured. He had struck a sensitive chord.

Zeus drily said, "Very well, then you will have the best of demigods! Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, choose your pick."

"I ask for Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Zeus's beard flickered with electricity. A faint ozone smell emanated.

Helios turned to Poseidon, still kneeling, "Can I have your son with me for my first trip, Poseidon?"

Poseidon smiled. "Of course, Helios. You are doing us a great favour here by helping us out. You shall have anything you want. I just hope Percy takes this well."

"Oh, you needn't worry about that. I know we will hit it off."

"You agree to this, brother?"

Zeus brushed his beard. "Hmm I guess so. But I can't let you meet Apollo. He would be all snobby over it for all eternity."

Helios said, "I ask of this greatly. It is very important. A rider can't ride without knowing the current conditions of his ride."

"Fine, as you wish."

Helios stood up. "Thank you Olympians, you won't regret it."

Ares mumbled, "Probably."

Zeus said," Now Helios when do you intend on starting?"

"Right now. If someone could summon Perseus, we would at once start for Delos. With luck, we could finish before tomorrow dawn and I shall be rejuvenated."

"Hermes," bellowed Zeus.

"Alright alright,," said Hermes standing up," I am gonna go get Percy. Nobody wants kids of Hermes... ever." He took out his phone and tapped it as it turned into his caduceus with the twin snakes George and Martha.

Martha hissed. _IF he took Travis and Connor they would prank Helios himself and escape with the chariot._

George nodded. _And sell it for delicious rats._

 _Again, with the rats._

 _You are just jealous because they will give me more rats._

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Quiet guys, you are embarrassing me."

Martha hissed with anger. _Embarassed? You? Imagine how embarrassed I am getting stuck to this good for nothing rat loving scoundrel forever._

George spoke up. _To deny our impulses is to deny the very thing that makes us snakes._

 _How many snakes do you see around stuck on wands?_

 _Asclepius has got a lovely one. I hear she loves rats too._

"Alright let's go. See ya soon gods."

With that he flew out of the Olympian halls.

* * *

Hermes quickly made his way to Camp Half-Blood. He chose to reappear on the lovely beach in his usual brown worker uniform, his curls of salt and pepper hair covered by his cap.

"Lovely morning. Zeus must be really pleased." He muttered to himself as he walked towards the woods. "It's been millennia since I met the old man... He could manage some serious mischief if he wanted to, back in the day," he took out his caduceus," Martha you remember how once Helios set one of his sacred cow up with George as a blind date? Now that was a worthy prank."

Martha made prolonged monosyllables of ssssss while George hissed with disapproval, _Seriously Hermes, I have had enough flak for that._

Martha said _Well that's Helios. Favoured by all and favouring all. He brought back olden memories._

George agreed _That is true._

Hermes said in a serious tone, "Exactly. I haven't felt so... different in a long time. I am not laughing on hilarious old memories. You two have lost your edgy speech. Since the council started today one could sense that something was going to happen and there was just a change in the gods, even before he appeared."

George said _Well I can't comment on that since you put us in phone mode and shoved it in your pocket._

Martha agreed _He does have a point._

"Yeah guys, we'll see about that later. Now do we have any mail for anybody here? Perhaps a brilliant Red Bull crate for Dionysius?" Hermes eyes gleamed maliciously once again.

Martha said _You are gonna disguise it a s Diet Coke and present it to him, aren't ya?_

"Ah, you understand me perfectly, Martha. So, no mail? Can't say I am disappointed though., now which way to the sea man's cabin?"

George eagerly hissed _I smell a rat- uh, I mean I smell salt water and brine right over there._

Martha angrily hissed _That's the sea, you idiot!_

"Hermes? Is that you?" It was the voice of a demigod wandering in the woods strapped in an archer's wear. He looked around 17 with blond hair and blue eyes.

Hermes knew this demigod. "Hey, you are the healer... Bill!"

"Will. Will Solace." His face was unnaturally docile.

"Yeah exactly. But the important question is what are you doing with that bow? You hate archery don't you?"

Will trembled slightly under the gaze of the god. HE finally sighed and said, "Alright I guess it's no secret anymore. I suck at archery so I practise alone in the woods."

"Hidden from others, I see," Hermes smiled with excessive pleasure,"Does the son of Hades know?"

"By Gods, you won't tell Nico about my private archery practise, will ya?"

Hermes found it amusing how the good looking son of Apollo known for his cool acted so squeamish now.

"As times are changing, let's forget about what just happened. Now, will you kindly show me the way to Poseidon's cabin? The gods need him."

"Times are changing? What does that even mean?"

"I mean that something big is going to happen. You will know about it soon enough, for it concerns your father. But right now we have more important things to concern ourselves with."

George hissed _Like sending demigods on death missions._

Martha chided him _Come on George, you will scare the boy._

Will started towards the cabins. "Why exactly do you need Percy?"

Hermes answered, "That's classified."

Will muttered a silent prayer for Percy. He was gonna need it. And he led them to Percy's cabin.

* * *

 **All ardent Percy Jackson fans will get all the references I have made. I have designed this story so as to smoothly ease into the space before Trials of Apollo. This is not too long and I intend to see this through, properly. Drop reviews, PMs for appreciation and/or suggestions. And sorry if anybody noticed my disappearance. Had to face some tough trials of life but I think I will be active here once again.**

 **#ApolloRules #HeliosRules #SunsRule**

 **P.S.: I don't own anything you just read(Ik its almost canoical tho).**


End file.
